Supreme Leader
Alex Carducci '''a.k.a The Supreme Leader (better known online as '''RelaxAlax) is the main antagonist of the episode It's Awesome Baby!, '' his identity is completely hidden until the end of the episode. He is voiced and played by RelaxAlax, another YouTuber. Backstory As Alax, he created a distortion in the timeline due to going a couple of days in the future to try to play ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''early, his cat, named Cat, warned him not to do this but he did anyways. Several timelines were accidentally created, on in where he had a strange obsession with Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. This is what is known as the Awesome Baby Universe. He was so upset that nobody else knew or cared about College Hoops that he decided to convince Dick Vitale to buy the patent for all video games, which would make College Hoops the only game people could know about and play. He also did some messing with the government to make himself the leader of all and any Dick Vitale activities. In ''It's Awesome Baby! As The Supreme Leader Terry suggests to the rest of the group and Scott to visit the Supreme Leader himself for answers on why College Hoops is so prominent. Scott himself can't get answers, but the group of College Hoops fans can. While the group is getting answers from the Supreme Leader, one the group member's phone goes off and plays the NFL theme. Hearing that, The Supreme Leader has no choice but to kill them, but, the group manages to distract him and steal his teleportation device and access code for the big TV's outside. In a fit of rage, The Supreme Leader dips a copy of College Hoops into his tub of goo that turns games into mechs and creates the Genesis Mech. Scott decides to finally end this and teleports into the Mech. While Scott is exploring the Mech, the Supreme Leader runs up to him and starts fighting with Scott. After enough fighting, Scott throws his copy of Madden 08 at the Mech, which makes both of them fall back down to the Leader's lair, which causes Madden 08 to fall into the goo and turn into the Madden 08 Mech. As Alax Once the Genesis Mech is defeated, The Supreme Leader finally reveals himself to be Alax from the RelaxAlax YouTube channel. He explains his backstory to an injured Scott. Scott can somewhat accept his apology as Alax also learns to accept that people can like sports game outside of College Hoops. In RelaxAlax In The Console Nintendo Wants U to Forget About At one point in the video Carducci's Cat (Cat) sends a box to Scott Wozniak using Carducci's name, unbeknownst to him, he finds this out when he pulls down some curtains to reveal, what should presumably be the Wii U, however, instead he finds a box reading "Gift ❤️ 4 ❤️ Scott", it then cuts to a clip of Scott Wozniak opening the box and wondering what "Relendix Appendix" sent him, when he finds out that it was a Wii U, he sends back two wet socks and a card that laughs in his voice when he opens it. In Super Smash Bros. Intros When Carducci's talking about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U intro he mentions how a guy named Cloth the Goz summed the intro up pretty well, the Cloth the Goz guy, refers to Scott Wozniak's online alias, Scott The Woz. In Super Smash Bros. Menus - Ultimate Edition Near the beginning of the video, Alax recounts the events that led him up to this point, one of which being the alternate universe created with his obsession for College Hoops. In Sonic R Deserved Better At one point in the video, Carducci tries to call Jon "JonTron" Jafari to tell him that Sonic R is a good game because of his video on the game where he says the game is bad, however, when Carducci tries to call Jon "JonTron" Jafari (using a Wii U GamePad), however, the answer to the call was Scott Wozniak saying "Hey all, Scott here". In Video Game Remasters? The outfit worn by the Remaster Master (a character played by Carducci in the video) heavily resembles the outfit Carducci worn when he still was the Supreme Leader. Trivia * At the end of Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby! when the timeline is resetting to the status before Carducci took "creative liberties with it" Scott Wozniak says that he just needs to relax, this causes him to look straight at the camera, this is a reference to how his name is 'Relax'Alax. * Carducci's favorite Madden game is Madden 07, as revealed in the credits for Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby!. * Carducci commented on Episode 62: 2D to 3D saying "hey scott ya'll here". ** This comment contains both a common mishearing of Scott Wozniak's intro and a mispelling of y'all. * Carducci posted on Twitter saying "I guess messing with space and time isn't the most awesome idea." on December of 2018, this is a reference to Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby!. ** Scott Wozniak retweeted the tweet using his Twitter account. Category:Characters